Magical Maturity
by DobbyRocksSocks
Summary: When Harry gains a second Magical Maturity, it sets in to motion a year at Hogwarts that he would have never expected. One on One tutoring, job offers, politics, and romance. Harry will go through it all, but he knows that as long as he has his friends, everything will turn out just fine. HarrySeverus. RonHermione. DracoGinny. No Bashing. Read AN for more details.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer - I own nothing you recognise. **

**AN - Hey guys. So, I thought it was about time I thought about another Snarry MC now that Comeuppance is all done and dusted. Few things you need to know about this before you read. It is completely AU. Harry is in his seventh year at Hogwarts, he defeated Voldemort in his fifth year at the Ministry. Any light sided character who died post Goblet of Fire is probably still alive. This will be Snarry, so if that's not something you like, press the back button on your browser. I promise, I won't be offended. This will be mostly about a slow building relationship between Harry and Severus, there will be some overpowered Harry, so again, if that isn't to your liking, I won't be offended if you don't read. **

**I make no promises on when this will be updated. I will post chapters as I write them, which could be weekly, or it could be monthly, or it could be more than that. I can only promise that, as with Comeuppance, it will be completed eventually. **

**Side Pairings, RonHermione, DracoGinny. **

* * *

**Magical Maturity**

Harry sat at the Gryffindor table, his head resting in his hands. The smell of the food around him had his stomach rolling, and his head felt as heavy as a cauldron. Ron and Hermione sat facing him, both looking at him with concern as he ignored all conversation around him. He'd not even tried to put any food on his plate.

"Harry, you should go and see Madam Pomfrey," Hermione murmured quietly so those sitting around them wouldn't be able to hear.

"I'm fine," he replied shortly, his voice little more than a croak.

"Of course you are," Ron muttered. "You're always fine. How about you humour us, huh?"

Harry shook his head, stopping quickly when it caused a sharp pain to flash over his eyes. "Come on, we've got Charms," he whispered instead, leaning slightly to pick his bag up. As he swung it up on his shoulder and stood up, he had to brace himself quickly as a wave of dizziness fell on him.

"That's it Harry, we're taking you to the Hospital Wing," Hermione told him. She too picked her bag up, watching through cautious eyes as Harry stepped away from the table. He made it three steps before his eyes rolled into the back of his head and he collapsed to the floor of the Great Hall. Her wand already in her hand, Hermione managed to cast a hasty cushioning spell so he didn't hit his head as he fell.

Hermione and Ron rushed to his side, even as the Professors came running from the top table to see what was going on. Harry groaned when Hermione put a hand to his head, and his eyelids fluttered madly as he fought to open his eyes.

"He's burning up," Hermione told Professor McGonagall as she reached them. "We were just taking him to see Madam Pomfrey. He's been ill for a couple of days, but kept telling us it was just a cold."

Professor McGonagall nodded, but conjuring a stretcher beneath Harry and levitating him up gently. "I'll take him to the Hospital Wing, Miss Granger. Perhaps you and Mr Weasley will be able to visit him at lunch time."

Hermione frowned, but Ron tugged on the sleeve of her robe before she could argue. "There's nothing we can do for him at the moment, and you know how mad he'll be if he can't use your notes to catch up on the classes he misses," he told her, and she nodded reluctantly.

"What's wrong with Harry?" Ginny asked, frowning as she and Draco reached Ron and Hermione. "We've just seen McGonagall levitating him up the stairs."

"We don't know. He's been ill, said it was just a cold, but he's just collapsed. Hopefully, we'll find out more at lunch," Hermione said with a sigh.

"Flu like symptoms?" Draco asked, frowning slightly.

Hermione and Ron both nodded. Draco smiled, even as Ron got a dawning look of understanding on his face.

"Magical Maturity," they said together, sharing a chuckle.

"But he got it on his seventeenth birthday," Hermione argued. "We were there. He glowed for about six hours."

"Yeah, but Potter's always been a bit... special, hasn't he?" Draco muttered. "Some wizards, particularly powerful wizards, get a second maturity, a much worse, much longer one. If that's what it is, he's going to have a lot of work to do when he wakes up."

"Why?" Ginny asked, raising her eyebrow. She knew about magical maturity, and even that a few wizards had gone through it more than once, but she didn't understand why that would mean more work for Harry.

"With a second maturity, he's going to be gaining a hell of a lot of power. He'll have to learn how to regulate his magic use all over again. Otherwise he could cause someone a serious damage with something as simple as a shield charm," Draco explained.

"Ah," she muttered, understanding. "Well, shit. Harry never does anything the easy way, does he?"

Ron grinned. "Course not, he wouldn't be Harry if he did."

xxxx

Harry woke up slowly, shifting under the stiff sheets. He could tell, just by the sheets, that he was in the hospital wing. What for this time, he had no idea. Opening his eyes, he blinked rapidly against the harsh light, raising a hand to shield his eyes. As they slowly adjusted to the light, he moved his hand, pushing himself up so he was half sitting up.

He wasn't in any pain, he realised. Thinking about the last thing he remembered before he woke up, the Great Hall came to mind. Ah, that was it, he'd thought he had a cold. He'd been feeling really rough, and Hermione was on his case about him seeing Madam Pomfrey for some pepper-up or something.

"Ah, good, you're awake. Any pain?" Madam Pomfrey asked as she bustled over to his bedside.

He shook his head, before leaning over to the side table to get his glasses. "Nope, I'm good. Why am I here?" He asked as he slid his glasses on, waiting for the room to come into better focus. When that didn't happen, he frowned, taking the glasses back off. "And what's wrong with my glasses?"

"You collapsed in the Great Hall, Harry," she told him. She'd taken to calling him Harry the previous year, and when he'd asked her about it, she said she saw him so much she might as well call him by his first name. That was around the same time she'd told him to call her Poppy. "You've just had your second Magical Maturity."

"I thought I'd had it on my birthday," he said quietly. He remembered that day vividly, if only because Ron had trailed after him laughing like a hyena while Harry glowed like a firefly.

"Occasionally, a wizard or witch will gain a second maturity," she informed him, sitting on the edge of his bed when he shifted his legs over to allow her the room. "It's not something that happens often enough to be general knowledge."

"Of course it isn't. Why doesn't anything happen normally with me?" he lamented, making her chuckle. "And that affected my eyesight?"

"It's possible. I'll floo over to St Mungo's with you after breakfast, we'll go to the optometry department and see what they can do for you."

"How long have I been in for this time?"

"Three days," she told him, rolling her eyes. "Oh, and before I forget, until you see the Headmaster later, you can't use your magic."

"What?" he yelped. "Why not?"

"We don't know how powerful you are now, Harry. You could do some serious damage without intending to."

He sighed but nodded. "Alright."

"I'll have one of the elves fetch you some breakfast, and then we'll go to the hospital, Harry. At least then you'll be able to see clearly."

"I'm not that hungry," he muttered. "I'll eat when we get back."

She stared at him for a moment, before she apparently decided it wasn't worth arguing with him. "Fine, but you will eat before I allow you to meet with the Headmaster."

"Yes Ma'am," he chuckled, grinning at his cheekily when she swatted at him arm.

"Go and shower and get ready and we'll leave."

xxxx

"Harry Potter?" The receptionist called finally. Harry and Poppy had been sitting in the waiting room for a little over half an hour and he'd been getting impatient. He hated not being able to see properly.

He stood with Poppy, allowing her to guide him into the room where the healer sat waiting for them. He slumped down in the seat Poppy pushed him into, glaring at her when she laughed at him.

"What seems to be the problem?" the healer asked, looking between them.

Harry had to bite his tongue, hence he say something to offend. But really, why else would they be seeing an _eye healer_ if not because of his eyes?

"Mr Potter's Magical Maturity seems to have played some havoc with his eyes. His glasses no longer enable him to see," Poppy explained when Harry stayed quiet.

"May I look?" the healer asked, and Harry nodded his permission.

After ten minutes of bright lights and muttered spells, the Healer looked at her chart. "Very well, Mr Potter. We can either replace your glasses with a prescription better matching to your eyes, or we can prescribe contact lenses for you?"

Harry thought for a moment. "Can I get both? I don't mind paying extra, it'd just be nice to have a back up, just in case."

"That's perfectly fine. If you'll just wait here, I'll have the prescription filed and then I'll teach you how to put in the lenses."

Harry nodded and the healer left the room.

"Is there anything else I need to know about this second Magical Maturity thing, Poppy? I'd hate to be surprised if I, I don't know, start sprouting wings or something."

"Nothing quite so dramatic. It is just what I said, you've added a large amount of magical power to what was already a vast amount that you already had. You're going to need to relearn the control you have, and I have no doubt that the Headmaster is going to want to test just how strong you really are now."

"So I'm going to be a human guinea pig. Marvellous."

"Why so down, Harry? Most people would be excited if this happened to them."

"I just... I'd like it if just one thing, just one thing would be normal about me, you know. I'm sick of being special, or unusual, or any of the other words that people use to label me as a freak. I just want to be normal."

"Oh, my dear. There is nothing wrong with not being society's definition of normal. You, Harry Potter, are a very special young man, but you are not a freak, and I'll thank you not to insult yourself like that again. There is nothing wrong with who you are, Harry, and anyone who has the pleasure of getting to know you would agree with my assessment."

He smiled softly. "Thanks Poppy."

xxxx

After having a lesson in contact lenses and receiving his new glasses, and eating a large breakfast with Madam Pomfrey, Harry was finally allowed to go and see the Headmaster. The old man was waiting on him at the bottom of the staircase, and with a bright smile and a twinkle of his blue eyes, he led Harry up to the office. Harry was only a little surprised to find Professors McGonagall, Snape and Flitwick sitting in front of the large desk.

Harry took a seat on the chair he was indicated too, and waited for the Headmaster to speak.

"You know why we're here, Harry?" he asked, and when Harry nodded, his smile widened. "Very good. If you're ready to begin, I'd like you to cast the levitation charm on this feather."

Harry nodded, but hesitated. Since waking up, he'd been feeling a tingling in his hands that had been getting stronger by the minute. He was only now realising that it was his magic.

"With my wand or without?" he asked quietly.

Dumbledore's eyebrows rose. "Can you do it without, do you think?"

"I can feel my magic in my hands," Harry told him. "It feels like it just needs a little push."

"Interesting. Well, my dear boy, try it with your wand, and then without, how's that?"

Harry nodded, taking out his wand and aiming it at the feather. He was about to say the charm when the feather shot up into the air, bouncing off the ceiling within milliseconds. Harry had only thought about the spell. His concentration shattered, and the feather drifted back to the desk.

"Um..."

"What happened then?" McGonagall asked.

"I just thought about the charm, and then the feather shot up," Harry said, panicking a little. What the hell was happening to him?

"Hmm, and can you do the same without your wand, Harry?" Dumbledore asked.

Harry raised his hand, and again, thought about the spell, and the feather shot up once more. This time, since he was half expecting it, Harry kept the feather in the air, looking at Dumbledore while he did so.

"Can you continue a conversation with me, Harry, while you're holding the feather with the levitation charm?" Dumbledore asked. The twinkle in his eyes seemed to be working overtime it was so bright.

"Yes, Sir," Harry said, and the feather remained where it was.

"Very good, Harry. I believe we need to move to a more appropriate setting before we test your magic properly. Outside would be best, I believe," he said, standing up. Harry and the other professors followed suit, and Dumbledore led them from his office.

Harry stayed at the back of the group, listening to the professors discussing the best ways to test him. He really was beginning to feel like a guinea pig.

They stopped on the quidditch pitch, and Dumbledore conjured five comfortable looking chairs. When they were all sitting, he looked at Harry. "I'm going to conjure three rocks at different weights, Harry. Lift them one at a time, and try and talk to me whilst you are doing it. I'd like you to tell me if any of them put any strain on your magic."

Harry nodded in understanding, watching as the Headmaster conjured the three rocks. The smallest, about the size of a quaffle, the largest, more of a big boulder than a rock.

"Severus, so Mr Potter can see what I mean, I'd like you to demonstrate lifting the largest rock. Put all your power into it, so he can see how high you can lift it."

Snape nodded, taking out his wand. Harry watched as the boulder rose slowly, stopping at about five foot. He looked at Snape to see that it was clear Snape was feeling the strain. He lowered it just as slowly, nodding at Harry when he placed it back on the ground.

Harry started with the small one, attempting to lift it to about five foot. Instead, as soon as he raised his wand and thought about the spell, the rock rose and just kept on rising. Harry watched as it climbed higher and higher, until he could no longer see it.

"Um, Sir? If I release the spell, that rock could hurt someone when it falls."

"Can you still feel the power in your hands Harry?"

"Yes Sir."

"Good. Now, you said earlier that you could push on it. I want to see if you can pull it back. Much the same as pushing, only I want you to pull it back into your core."

Harry concentrated on doing as the Headmaster coached, and was happy when he could do it just as he said. Pulling the magic back, he watched as the quaffle sized rock came back into view, floating down gently towards the ground. When it was about a foot from the floor, Harry stopped pulling back, allowing it to just sit in the air.

"Very good, Harry. Now that you have it there, I want you to practice pulling and pushing your magic into the spell, lifting and lowering the rock a few times while you get the hang of it."

Harry did as he was bid, it coming easily to him now that he knew what he had to do. When he'd done it several times, he lowered the rock back to the floor and cancelled the spell.

"That was very well done, Harry. Your control is excellent considering the boost you've had. Now, I'd like you to lift the middle rock to about ten feet, and lower it again. If you begin to feel any strain, inform me immediately."

Nodding, Harry lifted the rock to what he imagined was ten foot, then lowered it to five, then back up to ten, letting it hover there as he turned back to Dumbledore. "What now, Sir?"

"Are you feeling any pressure at all, Harry?"

"No, sir. I mean, I know I'm using my magic, but I can't feel the weight of the rock or anything. It feels the same as the feather did."

"Hmm. Okay, lower that one and try on the next."

Harry did the same again, still feeling no pressure on his magic, he absent-mindedly twirled the rock in the air as he waited for further instruction. Dumbledore told him to lower it after five minutes.

"Okay. You've been doing conjuration in Trasfiguration this term, correct?"

"Yes, sir."

"And how has he been doing with it, Minerva?"

"Very well, Headmaster. Harry, perhaps you could try and conjure a chair."

"What kind?"

"Whatever you'd like."

Harry nodded, before he concentrated on an image of Dumbledore's throne in the Great Hall. Pushing his magic into his wand, he watched as a perfect replica appeared on the grass in front of them.

After a minute of shocked silence, Dumbledore chuckled. "I believe we're going to have to have you tested on the Merlin Scale, Harry."

Harry frowned. "What's that, Sir?"

"It is a monitor that can read your magical core, Harry. I myself scored eighty-one on the Merlin Scale."

"I scored sixty nine," McGonagall volunteered.

"How do I do that?" Harry asked.

"We'll have to have the specialist brought in tomorrow to test you. As for now, I'm confident enough in your control to allow you back to classes, Harry. Just make sure you watch your power when spell casting," Dumbledore said, as he stood up.

"Okay. Thank you sir, can I go and meet my friends now?"

"Of course. I'll send for you as soon as the specialist arrives, Harry. Enjoy the rest of your day."

Harry said a quick goodbye to his teachers, before he turned back to Hogwarts, intent on finding and assuring his friends of his perfect health.


	2. Chapter 2

**So... it's been a really long time, huh? I apologise. Honestly, I might have forgotten about this... maybe. But here is a chapter to make up for my... procrastination? Eh. I hope you enjoy anyway, and I'll try not to leave it so long between chapters next time. I've got some vague idea about the next chapter, so at least that's something. Happy reading, and remember, reviews are my love source :P **

* * *

**Chapter 2 **

* * *

"You're being tested on the Merlin Scale?" Draco asked, raising his eyebrow. "That's... something, I guess."

Harry frowned. "Do you know what I'll have to do?"

Draco shook his head. "I'm not sure. Father was tested, I believe, though he never told me what he scored."

Harry shrugged. "The headmaster and Professor McGonagall have both been tested. They told me yesterday."

Hermione sat forward at the table, looking interested. "Did they tell you what they scored?"

Harry nodded. "I'm not sure if it's meant to be a secret or not though," he hesitated. "I'll tell you what I score though, alright?"

She sighed, but nodded in understanding. "Okay. Will you ask if anyone can be tested?"

Harry grinned. "Sure."

"You can if you pay for it," Draco confirmed. "There's a department in the ministry that you can apply to for it. I'll look into it for you."

"Thanks, Draco."

"What did Sirius say about it?" Ginny asked, raising her eyebrow.

Harry shrugged again though his expression fell. "I haven't told him yet. It's not a big deal, and honestly, he's got better things to spend his time on. Clearly."

Ron, Hermione and Ginny frowned.

"He needs to sort out his priorities," Hermione fumed. "Really, after all you suffered, the least he could do is to be there for you now."

Ron nodded in agreement. "She's right," he said when Harry opened his mouth to argue. "I know you're going to say that he went through a lot too, and you'd be right about that, but he agreed to be your Godfather. That's serious business."

"Is it?" Harry asked, looking a little confused.

Draco and Ron both nodded, serious expressions on their faces.

"It is," Draco confirmed. "When you agree to be a godparent, you're entering into a magically binding contract. If he had children of his own, it would be slightly different, but as he doesn't, you should be at the very forefront of his mind at all times."

"But technically, I'm an adult now, so surely that -"

"Doesn't make a difference," Ron interrupted. "Not in the wizarding world, mate. Godparents agree to be there for the child for life."

Harry's shoulders sagged slightly. "It's not like I'm expecting him to drop whatever he's doing to come and see me, you know? It'd be nice to get a reply from him instead of Remus occasionally though."

Hermione rubbed his shoulder. "Never mind, Harry. You've got us, right?"

He smiled. "I know. I should go. I'll find you all later?"

"We'll be in the library, I'm sure," Ron replied, groaning.

"Ronald! You should take your studies more seriously! This is a very important year and..."

Harry walked away, chuckling at the look on Ron's face as Hermione lectured him. Again.

* * *

"Ah, Harry, right on time. Come in, come in," Dumbledore greeted cheerfully. He was the only professor in the office this time and he was accompanied by a very nondescript gentleman. "This is Mr Bingley, Harry, he'll be testing your magic."

"Hello, Sir," Harry said, nodding nervously.

"Mr Potter. A pleasure."

"What does the test entail, Professor?" Harry asked, returning his gaze to Dumbledore.

"It's very simple, Harry. You just have to put your finger into this device here," Dumbledore said, gesturing to what Harry would have taken for a very innocent muggle stapler, "And it will print out a reading for you. It's very private, you won't have to share it with anyone you don't want too."

When Harry glanced between the two men, Dumbledore nodded understandingly. He waved his hand for Harry to come forward.

Harry put his finger inside the device, and it closed over it, tight, but not tight enough to cause any discomfort. After a few moments, the devise flashed gold and bleeped three times, before a small piece of paper flew out of the side and it released Harry's finger. Harry picked the paper up before Mr Bingley, who was looking at him with interest, could see it.

"Thank you for coming, old friend," Dumbledore said, shaking Mr Bingley's hand. Harry shook his hand when it was offered, but waited until the man had left the room with the Merlin Scale before to look at the slip of paper.

"Sir..."

"Yes, Harry?"

"I think that... thing must have made a mistake."

"Oh?"

Harry nodded, dropping into the seat in front of Dumbledore's desk. The old man sat facing him, eyes twinkling once more.

"Why would you think that?"

"Well, I mean, it says... It says I'm more powerful than you, Sir. That's... well, it's just not right, is it?"

"I thought it might say that. May I know what you scored, Harry?"

Silently, Harry passed the paper over, watching as Dumbledore's eyes widened slightly.

"You are indeed more powerful than me, dear boy. That surpasses even my expectations."

"Sir?"

"You should be wary of whom you share this information, Harry. There are many... unscrupulous people, who would try and take advantage of such power."

"Yes sir. But... I mean... How am I to learn to control it, Sir?"

"Regardless that you surpass my own power, Harry, I can still help you gain control, as can Professor McGonagall and Professor Snape. You see, with so much magic at your disposal, you're going to have to learn a few spells that require a lot of magic so as to not cause a build up of unused magic. That would be very dangerous, not only to you, but to anyone around you."

Harry sat silently, waiting for the further explanation that Dumbledore was sure to give him.

"You see, Harry, if you don't use up a significant amount of your magic, it will build in your magical core, and possibly erupt if left unused for too long. If that was allowed to happen, it could physically hurt you, and anyone or anything around you."

"So I have to find a way to spend my magic, as it were."

"Exactly, Harry."

Harry nodded.

"I'll speak with both Minerva and Severus, and I'll have a schedule prepared for you by dinner time."

Harry smiled bleakly. "Thank you, sir."

"This isn't a bad thing, Harry. Once you are used to expending a portion of your magic, it will become perfectly normal for you."

"Yes, Sir."

"Have you spoken to Sirius about your second maturity?"

Harry shook his head, and he saw a momentary flash of anger in Dumbledore's eyes, followed by sympathy. "Perhaps you could write him. I'm sure he would want to know what is going on in your life."

Shrugging, Harry replied, "Remus will be interested. It's Remus who responds to the letters I send."

"Would you like me to speak with him, Harry?"

"No, thank you, Sir. If Sirius is to take an interest in me, I'd like it to be because he want's too, not because he feels guilty or like he has a responsibility to me. I managed for years without him, and I can do it again now if I must."

Dumbledore sighed. "If that is your wish, Harry. If you need anything, my door is always open to you."

Harry stood up, smiling at the Headmaster. "Thank you, Sir. Have a good afternoon."

Chuckling, Dumbledore nodded. "And you, my boy, and you."

* * *

"Well, what did you score?" Ginny asked impatiently as soon as Harry came into view.

He laughed, sitting down and waving his hand around his friends to ensure their privacy. Draco raised his eyebrows.

"That high, huh?"

"Before I tell you, you all need to know that it's important this doesn't get out. It's... Dumbledore thinks it'd be a bad idea, and I agree."

The four of them nodded their heads, all looking at him eagerly. He put the paper on the table for them to look at.

"Bloody fucking hell," Draco muttered. The other three looked between themselves, then at Draco. He rolled his eyes at them. "Merlin himself scored a hundred and two on the scale. He was the one to invent it and nobody has ever matched his score, hence the name."

Hermione and Ginny gasped, and Ron grinned.

"Dude, that's awesome."

Harry shrugged. "I guess. I'll be having extra lessons this year though."

Ron's face fell. "My sympathies, good sir. Why do you need extra lessons?"

"I need to be able to expend some of the extra magic, or I'll implode and destroy things."

The words were said so matter of factly, that Harry's friends all stared at him for a moment before the five of them collapsed into helpless laughter.

"Only you, Harry," Ron gasped out, still choking on his laughter. "Only you could say something like that and not make us run for the hills."

Harry grinned at his best friend.

"Will you teach us what you get taught?" Hermione asked eagerly.

Harry shrugged. "If it's important. Honestly, Hermione, I think I'm going to be learning pointless spells that take a lot of magic, just so I can keep my magic levelled out."

She nodded, accepting his answer for what it was. Harry cancelled the privacy charm with a mere thought, before he rolled his eyes at himself, and the five friends applied themselves to studying.

If Harry and Draco finished early and sat throwing parchment at each other... well, they had time to be adults when they left school.

* * *

Harry,

Here is a schedule for the next few weeks. I know we're asking a lot of you, but I know you will manage admirably as always. I shall see you this evening.

Albus Dumbledore.

Harry looked over the schedule and then dropped it on the table, looking forlorn.

"What's that?" Ron asked, thankfully swallowing the food in his mouth before he spoke. Draco, who had taken to eating at the Gryffindor table for the most part, swiped the letter.

"Schedule... Harry, they haven't given you a night off."

Pushing his plate away, suddenly finding himself without an appetite, Harry nodded. "I know. And look at Tuesday, Thursday and Sunday. Hours on end with Professor Snape."

"It's not like you hate him any more though, is it?" Ginny asked, leaning over Draco's shoulder to look at the schedule.

Harry shook his head. "No. Doesn't mean I want to study Occlumency though. He tried to teach me that in fifth year, remember? That was an unmitigated disaster if ever there was one, and just because I have more power, doesn't mean I'll be able to do it any better this time around."

"It's only once a week," Draco murmured. "I'll coach you, if you want? I know you don't want anyone in your head, but at least you know I won't use it against you, and I'm pretty good at Occlumency."

Harry nodded. "Thanks, Draco."

"What has extra potions lessons got to do with magic?" Ron asked after snatching the parchment away from Draco so he and Hermione could read it.

"There are some potions that you have to push a lot of magic into to make them work," Hermione said, perusing the parchment briefly. "He'll probably teach Harry those. The duelling lessons sound interesting though, and conjuration with Professor McGonagall two nights a week will probably be fun as well."

"And you've got two lessons a week with the Headmaster," Ron added looking slightly impressed. "That'll definitely be cool."

Harry took the parchment back, glancing down at it before he stored it in his bag.

Why did it always happen to him?

* * *

"Come in, Mr Potter," Professor McGonagall called, and Harry entered her office to find her sitting behind her desk, eyeing him speculatively. "The Headmaster has informed me that your result on the scale was rather surprising, though he hasn't informed me of what that was. He's asked me to work on some conjuration with you, particularly conjuring precious metals, as that takes rather a lot more power than the usual conjuration that we do in class."

Harry nodded, dropping his bag to the side of the chair as he sat down.

"So, I think we'll try gold, first of all, Mr Potter. Take out your wand."

The following three hours passed by quickly, and when it was over, Harry was so tired he was fairly sure he could fall asleep standing up. Sweat ran down his face and he was breathing heavily when he slumped into the chair once more.

"It seems we have a winner, Mr Potter," McGonagall said, triumph in her tone.

"Yes, Professor," Harry agreed, wiping at his brow. "Platinum certainly is tiring."

"Hmm. And how does your magic feel, Mr Potter?"

"I can't feel it in my hands any more, Professor, but I can still use it if necessary."

She nodded with a smile, summoning an elf and ordering cold drinks. When she pushed a glass of lemonade at Harry, he smiled his thanks and drained it in seconds.

"You did wonderfully, Harry. I have a feeling these lessons aren't going to take long at all."

"Thank you, Professor," Harry murmured.

"Go on, to bed with you."

"Goodnight, Professor," he said, walking tiredly to the door. Before he opened it, he turned back. "Professor?"

"Yes, Harry?"

"You trusted me with your score, so... I scored one hundred and one. On the scale. Goodnight Professor."

Harry left the room, leaving behind a very shocked and very proud head of house behind.

* * *

Surprised, but somewhat happy, Harry woke up feeling the strum of magic back in his hands the following morning. Throughout his lessons, he concentrated on not using too much magic to cast his spells, and made sure to always use his wand, lest the other students realise that something was going on with his magic.

That evening after dinner, he climbed the familiar stairs to the Headmaster's office, unsurprised to find the door open awaiting him.

"Good evening, Sir," he said when he entered, sitting down in his usual chair. Fawkes launched off his perch and landed happily on Harry's shoulder, trilling in greeting.

"A very good evening to you too, Harry. Minerva tells me that last night was a success? How did you feel this morning?"

"Ah, back to normal this morning, Sir, but Professor McGonagall is correct. I was very tired when we finished last night."

Dumbledore nodded. "That's good news, my boy. Platinum is one of the hardest things to conjure, but it is good that we now have knowledge of how to get rid of your excess magic if the need becomes a necessity."

"Yes, Sir."

"Now then, I'm sure you know that Minerva and Severus will be helping to find ways to tire you out, and Severus will be helping you master keeping your magic levels under control whilst both duelling and brewing potions. I will be helping you master the trickier magic. Such things as glamours, and keeping your magic surrounding you much like I do on occasion. I'm sure you've noticed?"

Harry nodded. There were times when the headmaster practically radiated power, and others when he simply seemed like an old man. Dumbledore spent the next hour explaining the theory around radiating power and how to let it seep out of him without being dangerous. By the time the lesson was almost up, Harry had made a little bit of progress, but he was struggling to keep it at a steady level.

"You're doing very well, Harry. Don't doubt yourself, you'll pick it up in no time. Now, one more matter before I allow you to go and collapse in your bed. The Ministry are having a ball in two weeks, and Minister Fudge is expecting your attendance. You can, of course, decline to attend as is your right, but the decision is yours to make."

Harry groaned. He hated command appearances, and no matter the words Dumbledore used to dress it up, that was exactly what this was. A command performance for the Minister's pleasure.

"The press will be all over it if I don't show, won't they?"

"Indeed, I fear they shall, Harry. However, if you truly don't wish to attend, I am more than sure I can come up with a reasonable explanation for you missing it."

Sighing, Harry shook his head. "I'll go. It's only one night, I suppose."

Dumbledore smiled. "Very good, Harry. I'll alert the Minister. You may floo to the Ministry along with myself and the other teachers who will be in attendance. At least that way, you will miss the press waiting outside the Ministry."

"Thank you," Harry replied, relieved. "Good night, Headmaster."

"Good night, Harry."

* * *

"I've got a command performance in a few weeks," Harry told his friends the following morning at breakfast.

"You're going to the Winter formal?" Draco asked, a small smile lighting up his face. When Harry nodded, it turned into a full grin. "Oh, thank Merlin for that. I thought I was going to be stuck with the oldies all night."

"You're going too?" Harry asked, suddenly feeling lighter about having to attend.

"Of course. I'll be taking over from Lucius as Lord Malfoy when I reach my twenty first birthday, so he's forcing me to attend all the crap that comes with it now. Arsehole."

Harry snorted. "You and me both. I've got the Potter Lordship to take up when I get to twenty one. Pain in the bloody backside."

Draco laughed. "Who's acting as your representative?"

"Dumbledore," Harry replied. "He explained it last year. Now that I'm seventeen, if a law interests me, I look it up and he votes for me. Honestly, though, my views are much the same as his for the most part, so it doesn't really matter."

"At least you know he wouldn't touch your inheritance," Draco grumbled. "Lucius has been spending something stupid to get himself back in the good graces of the Ministry."

"No offence, Mate, but even Fudge ain't that stupid. Still, at least everyone knows you stood with Harry before the battle."

Draco nodded. "I know. I've told him to just wait until I take the Lordship, and that our name will be treated with respect once more, but does he listen? Course not."

Ron snorted. "Well, rather the two of you than me. All that Lordship stuff sounds boring as hell to me."

"It is," Harry and Draco replied together, laughing.

"Are you two going to the Winter Formal?" Neville asked, shielding a yawn as he sat down beside Hermione.

Harry and Draco nodded, and Neville sighed. "Oh thank Merlin. Gran's making me go."

"We were just talking about that," Harry said. "You'll be taking up the Longbottom Lordship, right?"

"When I'm twenty one," Neville nodded. "Of course, Gran is making me take Politics at Merlin first."

"Merlin University?" Hermione asked, looking interested.

Neville nodded. "Yeah. I want to be a Herbologist, so I'll be taking Herbology classes and probably some healing classes as well. And Politics."

"I'll be taking business and politics there," Draco added. "And maybe Defence."

"Are you going, Harry?" Neville asked.

Harry shrugged. "It's an option. I got the letter over the summer, I'm guaranteed a place there, but I don't know if I'll go yet. The Headmaster thinks it'll be a good thing for me."

"I didn't know that!" Hermione said , folding her arms crossly. "Why didn't you tell us you got the letter?"

Harry blinked. "Cause I haven't decided if I'm going yet?"

Hermione huffed. Ron and Ginny chuckled.

"If I get the grades, I'll be going straight into the Auror Academy," Ron said, his chest puffing out slightly. Harry grinned and nodded. No matter what people said about Ron, he would make a formidable Auror if he applied himself.

"How does one apply to the university?" Hermione asked, looking between Draco and Neville.

"Write them a letter," Draco replied with a shrug. "Honestly, I'm not completely sure. My name guarantee's me a place, as does Harry's and Longbottom's. I imagine Bones and Abbott will both be going as well and I know for a fact that Pansy and Blaise are going."

Neville nodded. "Hannah's going and Susan's had the letter."

Hermione frowned. "Do you have to be a pureblood to go?"

"No," Neville replied. "But you'll get a scholarship based on your school work, rather than your name is all."

"That's unfair," Hermione murmured, still frowning.

"Not really," Neville rebutted surprisingly. "Pureblood's have grown up with magic, and for the most part, we were taught before Hogwarts as well, so we're well prepared for Merlin. It's different for a lot of muggle borns. They don't all apply themselves quite as much as you do, Hermione."

"Well then why didn't Ron get a letter?"

Ron ducked in his seat.

Draco raised his eyebrow, and Harry started laughing.

"Ronald Weasley! Did you get a letter from Merlin University?"

He nodded, scooting further away from her while the others laughed. Before Hermione could start ranting at him, he stood up.

"Come on then, it's time for class."

With that he walked down the gap between the tables, his friends following behind him, laughing.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry about the wait. I suck, I know. Alright, so, don't kill me for this chapter. I know lots of you like Sirius, and I like him too, and I want you to remember that even though he seems like a bit of a tosser, he isn't evil. Just... a misguided puppy? Anyway, enjoy! **

* * *

**Chapter 3 **

* * *

Harry was ever grateful to Draco when he appeared at breakfast on the morning of the Winter Formal with a package in hand. Handing it over to Harry, he winked.

"What's this?"

"Robes and a cloak to wear this evening. I know you have no idea what consists of fashion, and with your godfather... well, I thought I would help out."

Ignoring the disapproval of Sirius in Draco's voice, Harry smiled.

"Thank you, Draco. I had no idea what I was supposed to wear."

"I thought Dumbledore took you shopping this past summer, Harry?" Hermione asked, wrinkling her nose slightly as she watched Ron practically inhale a full slice of toast.

"He did, but... Ministry Command Performances always require something extra," Harry replied rolling his eyes. "It would be all over the papers if I turned up wearing anything less that what is expected."

"You'd think they'd have better things to worry about," Ginny said, rolling her eyes. "Though of course, with the election coming up, Fudge will want to keep as many people on side as he can."

"Hmm, Scrimgeour will be present tonight as well," Draco said, frowning slightly. "My father has a rather low opinion of him, though of course I'm never sure if that is because it's his actual opinion or if he is basing his opinion on his past leanings."

Harry nodded. "I've met the man once, while I was in the Ministry with Kingsley. He was just retiring as Head Auror. He seems rather... unpolitical if I'm honest. I'm surprised the man is going for the Ministerial position."

"Power is power," Draco replied with a shrug.

"Since it's us he has to impress, be prepared for some schmoozing," Neville said, hiding a yawn behind his hand as he sat down.

"Why is it you he has to impress?" Hermione asked. As well versed as she was in magical theory and a host of other things, Hermione often struggled with grasping the political world. Of course, having friends that were always willing to answer her questions kept her happy.

"Because it's us that will control the political aspects of the wizarding world in the years to come," Draco explained. "Even now, as much as we don't technically hold our Lordships yet, the people holding them for us will take our opinions and thoughts into account now that we've come of age."

"Not only that, but it is us who will be in the Winzengamot Chamber in a few short years," Neville added. "It is us that he will have to convince of new laws he wants to pass, of changes he wants to make, and various other things. As much as holding the title of Minister is of course an honour, it is not nearly as powerful as people believe it to be."

"I see," Hermione mused. "I think. Oh, so, I spoke to Professor McGonagall about how to approach Merlin University about a scholarship, and she's already sent them my school file. She promises that I should be hearing off them shortly."

"That's brilliant, Hermione," Harry said, grinning at her. "Have you any idea what you'll declare?"

"Declare?"

"It's similar to Muggle University in that you will have one area that will be more in depth than others. Neville's declared himself as a Herbology student, though he'll still take the politics and healing classes."

"Oh, uh, no, not yet. I'll have to ask them to send me a syllabus."

Harry nodded, turning his attention to his breakfast. He wasn't looking forward to the coming ball, but the fact that at least a few of his friends would be there had settled him somewhat. Now that the day had arrived though, he could not deny that he was feeling somewhat nauseous.

"How are your extra classes going, Harry?" Neville asked, glancing over at his friend.

Harry shrugged. "Alright. I don't have to study with Professor's McGonagall or Flitwick anymore, they've taught me enough spells to deplete my magic if I need it. I'll continue lessons with Snape and the Headmaster until the end of the year though."

"Professor Snape, Harry," Hermione chided gently.

Harry grinned cheekily. "Sorry, Hermione. Professor Snape."

When she threw a piece of toast at him, he caught it and ate it, making her laugh even as she shook her head at him. Even though their group of friends seemed to have grown from three to six, Harry could always count on Hermione and Ron to make him feel better.

* * *

"Will you stop tugging on the bloody collar, Potter, you're making _me_ nervous," Draco growled, checking his hair once more in the mirror. It was perfect of course, not a strand out of place.

Harry grinned at his friend. "Sorry, Draco. I just really bloody hate that I have to dress up for something I don't even want to go to. But... it's time, so I better go and meet with the Headmaster. I'll see you there?"

"Of course you will. I'll come and rescue you as soon as I can escape Father."

Laughing, Harry nodded, waving his goodbye as he left the room. They'd chosen to get ready in the room of requirement, not least because that way Draco could ensure that Harry was dressed correctly and appropriately before hand.

"Ah, Harry my boy, right on time. You look splendid!"

"Thank you, Headmaster, as do you," Harry replied, eyeing the purple and gold robes with amusement. Dumbledore certainly danced to his own tune, that was a fact. A noise behind him had him turning to see Professor's McGonagall and Snape approaching, both dressed in their finest. Harry didn't know which impressed him more; that Snape was wearing colour, albeit it a soft grey and a forest green, or that McGonagall's hair was actually in a rather elegant chignon at the back of her head rather than the severe bun he was used to seeing.

"Professors," He greeted respectfully, nodding his head.

"Harry, dear, you look wonderful," McGonagall greeted, smiling at him.

Snape returned the nod. "Potter."

"Shall we go then, my dears?" Dumbledore asked, waving his hand to the fire. Snape walked forward first, taking the floo powder from a small pot by the fire and stepping into the flames. McGonagall followed him quickly and the Headmaster gestured for Harry to follow on.

As he spun in the fire, trying to convince his stomach not to rebel viciously at the movement, Harry couldn't help but think that magical transport - flying not withstanding - kind of sucked.

Stepping out of the flames and automatically spelling himself free of ash, Harry glanced around the room. It had been decorated, Harry was sure, to match the main hall, and he had to admit, it was beautiful. Winter was clearly the theme, with icicles hanging delicately from the ceiling and picture frames, while tasteful blue and silver decorations were draped carefully everywhere he looked.

A house elf greeted them respectfully, and when the Headmaster joined them a few moments later, they were led into the main Hall. It was already half full, Harry noted, and he exchanged a brief smile with Neville, who was being reprimanded for something from his Grandmother.

"This is my idea of hell," Snape murmured.

Harry wasn't sure if he was meant to hear the quiet comment, but he couldn't quite stop the snort of amusement from leaving him. When he glanced at the older man, it was to see a smirk lingering on his lips as he eyed Harry from the corner of his eye.

"You and me both," Harry replied.

"You'll have to endure many more though, Potter. My presence here is merely a favour to the Headmaster."

"Oh?"

Snape looked at him, his expression one Harry recognised easily as his 'are you really being that stupid?' look. It didn't take long for him to put two and two together.

"Ah. You're here as my bodyguard," he surmised, raising his eyebrow slightly.

When Snape nodded, Harry sighed.

"Well, for what it's worth, Professor, I wish neither of us had to be here."

Snape's smirk widened a little. "Don't trouble yourself, Potter. One night out of my busy schedule is hardly a large deal. A word of warning though. You have been doing well since your surge to hold your temper. Tonight will most likely test that resolve, but you need to stand firm. The last thing you need will be the idiots here having reason to fear your magic."

Harry nodded. "Yes, Sir."

"Ah, Mr Potter, a pleasure to see you," Fudge interrupted, a large, fake, smile on his face. "I'm so glad you could make it this evening. I'm quite sure our little party wouldn't have been the same without you!"

Holding his eye roll, Harry took the offered hand and shook it briefly, offering buffoon a small, insincere smile in return. "Minister. I hope you're well."

"Yes, yes, I'm in perfect health, Harry, thank you, thank you."

Harry wondered if the idiot had a stuttering problem and had to bite his tongue to stop himself from asking.

"Come, there are people who will be waiting to greet you."

Before Fudge could steer Harry away, Snape put his hand out to rest gently but firmly on Harry's shoulder.

"Allow Potter a moment, Fudge. He's only just arrived and it's his first formal. I'm sure the Headmaster will be delighted to introduce Harry to those he wishes to speak to when the time comes."

"Ah, Cornelius," Dumbledore greeted as he arrived holding a tray with drinks.

"Albus," Fudge greeted, his false smile still firmly in place. "Surely one of the waiters could have fetched your drink order for you?"

"I have legs, Cornelius," Dumbledore chided jovially. "Besides, I wished to say Hello to the charming barman. It's been a while since I saw him last."

"Of course, Albus. I was just about to take Harry over to the Lords table. It is about time the heir to the Potter Lordship was introduced to those who will be his peers in a few short years, no?"

"Harry is familiar with many of them, of course," the Headmaster said, though Harry heard a small measure of steel in his tone. "His friends and peers at school will all be taking up the mantles at the same time as him after all."

Fudge faltered for a moment, and Dumbledore took advantage.

"You are correct that he should meet those on the Winzengamot currently, however. Come along, Harry, I'll introduce you myself."

The guiding hand on his shoulder switched from Snape to Dumbledore flawlessly, and Harry found himself being led to a long table where the Lords and Ladies of the Wizarding World watched them approach with interest.

"Gentlemen, ladies, I'd like to introduce you all to young Mr Potter. Harry, this is Lord and Lady Greengrass, Lord and Lady Abbott, and I believe you already know Lady Bones and Lady Longbottom."

Harry smiled at Amelia, who greeted him with a large grin and a wink.

"Mr Potter, it's a pleasure to make your acquaintance," Lord Greengrass said, holding out his hand for Harry to shake. Harry did so, offering a bow of his head in respect.

"Lord Greengrass, Lady Greengrass."

He repeated the process, before he was gently led along to the next bunch and the next and the next. By the time the introductions were out of the way, Harry was almost dying to escape to the safety net of his friends. Neville and Draco had both escaped their guardians, and Harry was almost done with the introductions and random platitudes and greetings.

"Mr Potter," Lucius drawled, the last of the Lords to greet Harry.

"Lord Malfoy. I hope you're well," Harry greeted, slightly more deferential out of respect for Draco.

"As can be expected," Lucius replied, shocking Harry slightly. "I believe my son is waiting for you to join him."

Harry nodded. "I know. I'll be joining him shortly. It was nice to see you, Lord Malfoy."

Lucius smiled slightly. "And you, Mr Potter."

Harry returned to Dumbledore's side briefly, before he gave a sigh of relief when the Headmaster chuckled happily and told him to go and enjoy the rest of the evening with his friends. The school age guests would be seated together for the dining section of the evening which was due to start soon.

Harry had barely greeted Neville and Draco, however, when Rufus Scrimgeour made his presence none.

"Harry, it's good to see you again," he said, holding his hand out as is he and Harry were old friends. Harry frowned slightly at the over familiar approach, as did Neville and Draco, but he shook the offered hand briefly.

"Mr Malfoy, Mr Longbottom," he continued, shaking both of their hands as well. "I'm sure you're all enjoying an evening away from school?"

"We enjoy school, Sir, but the Winter Formal is always impressive," Draco replied for them. It was diplomatic, if slightly rude.

"Of course," Scrimgeour said, nodding his head. Harry was suddenly reminded of the nodding dogs the muggles kept in their cars. He had to choke down his laugh. "I'm sure you've all been taking an interest in the upcoming election run, what with your futures?"

"Absolutely," Neville said, his eyes hard. "But the Winter Formal isn't an affair for the Elections, Mr Scrimgeour. That is what the Summer Ball is for."

Eyes narrowing slightly, Scrimgeour grimaced before he straightened himself. "Of course, of course. I was merely asking a question, Mr Longbottom."

"We know, Sir," Harry placated, offering Neville a warning look. "It looks as though people are beginning to take their seats, however. If you'll excuse us?"

Without waiting for an answer, Harry moved around the Ministerial Candidate, his friends following him.

"It wouldn't do to announce your intentions or thoughts on the electoral run prematurely," Draco cautioned Neville as they sat down.

Neville nodded with a small sigh. "I know. There's just something... off-putting about that man. I don't know what it is, but he doesn't sit right with me. He knows who we are, and who we are to become, yet he showed serious disrespect to Harry in his greeting, and then to bring up the elections when they know fine well that as much as they can skirt the issue, they shouldn't be bringing it up at the Winter Formal."

"Oh I know," Draco nodded. "You just need to remember to keep a calm facade at all times when dealing with the smarmy gits. Besides, if you show your disapproval so early, he will work extra hard to gain your favour. It will be awfully tiresome having to deal with him for more than brief, small doses."

"Agreed," Harry said before taking a sip of his drink. "On a different matter, I believe I owe your godfather a rather large favour."

"Why?" Draco asked, following Harry's gaze to where Snape sat on Dumbledore's left, clearly gritting his teeth as Fudge prattled on about Merlin only knew what.

"He's only here because of me," Harry murmured, smirking slightly at Draco. "He's this evening's bodyguard."

"Perhaps we should invite him to dine with us," Draco replied, returning the smirk. "If he's your bodyguard, then he should remain close by, no?"

Neville choked on his water making Harry and Draco laugh. While Neville no longer feared Snape like he once had, he certainly hadn't become the man's biggest fan in the interim.

"We're playing with you, Nev," Harry assured him. "Besides, I'm not sure which Snape would find worse. Eating with the walking bowler hat, or eating with a bunch of adolescent miscreants."

Draco laughed, but before he could reply, the doors opened and Sirius Black walked through them, a blonde, barely dressed witch on his arm. Harry watched with growing dismay as his godfather stumbled slightly, showing his clearly intoxicated state for the whole room to see. They watched him walk over to Dumbledore's table, talking loudly to the simpering witch by his side.

"Albus," he cheered loudly, smacking his lips together then laughing. "Are you going to tell me why you asked me to be here? I've better things to do than attend a stuffy Ministry Party, you know!"

He winked lecherously, making Harry frown. What the hell was Sirius doing with his life? Whenever he spoke with Remus, the werewolf glossed over Sirius's comings and goings, merely saying that he was still adjusting to his freedom. This looked like more than 'adjustment.'

"Your godson is in attendance, Sirius. I thought you might enjoy spending some time with him."

"Harry? Well, where is he?"

The Headmaster pointed Harry out, and Sirius turned to look at his godson.

"Harry? Well, come and see me then! Merlin, you've written enough, one would think you'd be jumping in your seat to see me!"

Feeling his face flush, Harry stood up slowly, stepping towards his godfather.

"What on earth are you wearing?!" Sirius laughed loudly. "God, they've got you pimped out good and proper, haven't they?"

The flush deepened and Harry stopped moving, hurt flashing across his face. Sirius's smile diminished slightly when he saw that, but he was still blinking rather heavily, and it was clear he was well past drunk.

"I think you should leave, Sirius," Albus said, appearing behind the inebriated fool. "You can come up to Hogwarts to visit with Harry tomorrow."

Harry turned away, not wanting to look and see if his godfather agreed. He was almost certain that Dumbledore had cast a silencing spell on Sirius, but perhaps he just didn't see the worth in fighting to remain at Harry's side. Tears pricked his eyes but he forced them back. There was not a chance on the planet was Harry willing to show any form of weakness in a setting such as this, and when he looked at Draco, he could see both understanding and pride in his friends eyes.

"He's gone," Neville whispered.

As the noise in the room crept up once more, Harry couldn't stop himself from glancing back over to Dumbledore's table. The old man was watching him with sorrow in his eyes. Harry smiled at him briefly, pleased when the Headmaster returned it immediately. It was Snape's eyes that caught him though.

Understanding was apparent as they shared a brief but charged look, and if Harry wasn't mistaken, he was sure the pride he'd seen in Draco's eyes was being reflected at him from the Slytherin across the room as well.


	4. Chapter 4

**Look... an update in a reasonable amount of time. Damn, but I'm proud of myself! Happy reading my loves, I hope you enjoy :)**

* * *

**Chapter 4 **

* * *

"Mr Potter?"

Harry looked up from the book he'd been reading to see Professor Snape standing in front of him.

"Sorry, Sir."

"What are you reading?"

Harry lifted the book so he could show him the title, The Definitive Collection of Battle Belt Potions. Snape raised his eyebrow, before nodding.

"It's a good book," he commented. Harry smiled, putting the book in his bag.

"Did you need something, Professor?"

"The Headmaster asked me to come and find you, it was Draco that told me I could find you here. Your godfather is here, he's requesting to see you."

Harry felt the smile fall from his face. It had been three days since the Winter Formal, and Sirius was only now choosing to show up. He stood anyway, picking his bag up as he did. Following Snape from the library, Harry had to resist the urge to give into the teenage tantrum he wanted to throw and refuse to see his Godfather.

"You'd be well within your rights to refuse the meeting, Potter."

The words shocked Harry, and he looked up to see the Potions Master watching him carefully.

"I still show my feelings clearly on my face," Harry said, rolling his eyes. "I won't be a child about it though. I'll see what he wants, though honestly, I'm not really sure why he's decided to show up now when he could clearly be elsewhere, getting drunk with his, ah, companion."

Snape snorted. "You know how I feel about Black, Potter, but even I have been surprised with his disregard of you. As a godfather myself, I know how important a role it is to play. You should tell him how you feel."

Harry shrugged. "I'll see what he says, I suppose. I think Azkaban may have damaged him far more than anyone guessed. He seems to be trying to make up for his lost youth, and I won't begrudge him that if he feels he needs to do it. I just don't want to be party to it."

Harry followed Snape up the steps to Dumbledore's office, pausing while the man knocked before they were called in. Sirius looked... well, he looked rough. Hungover for certain, but there was just something... shabby about him that surprised Harry.

"You can leave now, Snivellus," Sirius sneered, eyeing Snape with a deep hatred. Harry raised his eyebrow.

"Really, Sirius?" he asked, sitting down in one of the empty chairs. "You're still using a nickname that should have died in school?"

Sirius' eyes widened. "You're not sticking up for the bat, Harry?" he asked, incredulous.

"I'm wondering why a grown man can't be civil to someone they barely see," Harry replied, narrowing his eyes slightly. "Why are you here, Sirius?"

"I'm here to see you, Harry, though you're being so ungrateful, I'm not really sure why I showed up," Sirius huffed.

"I'm not sure why you showed up either," Harry admitted, leaning back in his seat.

"Look, if this is about the formal, I'm sorry I hurt your feelings, okay? I shouldn't have been so harsh when you clearly hadn't dressed yourself. Why are you letting them dictate to you, Harry? You should be living it up, partying with your friends and causing harmless riots. Instead, you're attending boring Ministry formals, and, from what Albus has just been telling me, taking extra lessons!"

Harry shook his head, sighing. "When are you going to accept that I'm not my father? I'm not James, I've never been James, and I won't ever be James."

"Your father was a great man!"

"I never said he wasn't, Sirius. I just said I'm not him. You're supposed to be godfather, and yet, instead of replying to the letters I send you, you're having Remus send me meaningless platitudes. You're supposed to care about what I want, about my opinions, what I plan to do when I leave school, but you don't. You barely spare me a thought, while you're out, sleeping your way through Wizarding Britain, drinking yourself into a stupor. Sirius, do what you want to do, but don't pretend like you're doing me a favour by showing up here with a hangover, expecting me to gush all over you."

Standing up, Harry looked at the Headmaster. "I'm done here, Sir. May I be excused?"

"Of course, Harry. I'll see you tomorrow evening, for our lesson."

"Thank you. Professor Snape, Sirius."

As Sirius spluttered and stumbled over a weak rebuttal of Harry's words, Harry left the room with his head held high, off in search of his friends who would surely make him feel better about his almost rejection of his godfather.

* * *

"You screwed that one up, didn't you," Severus snorted, shaking his head at Sirius, a smirk on his face. "You have no idea what you've lost in that young man."

"Oh, and you do, I suppose. You hate him, don't pretend any different Snape."

"Actually, I find him quite compelling company now that he's matured," Severus replied candidly as he stood up. "He's quite the conversationalist, and his grasp on magic, both practical and theory is coming on in leaps and bounds. A young man that you should be proud to call your godson just walked out after pointing out that regardless of the oath you swore to his parents, you've done nothing but let him down. Perhaps its time to grow up, Black, before you lose him entirely. Albus, I'll see you later."

"Yes, thank you, Severus."

Snape left the office, closing the door with a flourish, leaving Sirius sitting across from the Headmaster, feeling somewhat like a teenager in trouble.

"You're going to lose him, Sirius," Albus said quietly. "And honestly, I can't say I'll blame him in the slightest."

"Why is everyone reprimanding me like it's so wrong for me to enjoy my freedom? Thirteen years I was locked away, Albus, for a crime I didn't commit! Surely I've earned some time to just... be?"

"Yes, thirteen years, during which your godson was brought up by muggles, faced Voldemort twice before he was thirteen, and almost died on both occasions," Albus replied blandly. "Let's talk about what you've done for him since you've been released, shall we? Oh, we can't, because after your godson saved you from the dementor's kiss, then spent a year trying to get your name cleared and finally managed it, not to mention taking part in the Triwizard Tournament while he was doing all that for you, you turned your back on him and have partied since then."

Albus shook his head. "You should leave, Sirius. I'm feeling rather angry at you at the moment, and I'm rather likely to say something we'll both regret. Perhaps you should think over what has been said this evening and think about how to word the apology you should be sending to your godson."

Sirius frowned. "Does he really think I don't love him?"

"I'm not the person you should be asking," Albus replied. "I've got work to do. I'm sure you can find your way back through the floo."

* * *

"You did well today, Potter. How are your magic levels?" Snape asked, as the two of them packed away. They'd been making a rather complicated potion, but Harry found it much easier to concentrate now that Snape wasn't glaring and yelling at him for so much as breathing.

"They seem to be remaining steady. I play with platinum for half an hour in the mornings when I wake up, it helps me to regulate myself during the day."

Snape nodded. "Well, I think we can cease the potion lessons. I'll continue to instruct you in duelling, and I'd like to test your Occlumency in our next lesson. I know you've been working with Draco, I want to see how able you are."

"Yes, sir."

"You're dismissed. I believe Draco said that they planned to study in the library this evening. You should be able to spend at least an hour with your friends before curfew."

Harry smiled. "Thank you, sir, have a good evening."

He left the dungeon cheerfully, making his way swiftly up to the library. His friends were sitting at their regular table in the back, and he joined them, messing Draco's hair up and kissing Ginny's cheek as he sat down.

"What's Hedwig doing here?" He asked, looking at his snowy owl, perched on Ron's shoulders.

"She brought you a letter down," Hermione said, pushing an envelope at Harry. Harry held his arm out for his own to land on, and she did so, settling herself on his shoulder as she nipped his ear affectionately. He slit open the letter, surprised to see Remus' writing.

_Dear Harry, _

_I'm writing to you because of some concerns I have after Sirius visited you a few days ago. He came home in an absolutely shocking mood, and he's been angry and destructive since then. He told me a few things that both you and the Headmaster had to say, and I'm afraid that you may have been a little harsh. Sirius has been struggling with his freedom since he escaped Azkaban, and you've brought his failures to the forefront of his mind. _

_I beg that you write to him as soon as possible, perhaps arrange a meeting for the two of you for your next Hogsmead weekend? It would be good for him to spend some time with you, I'm sure, and you need the bonding time anyway. _

_I'm sorry that you're hurt, Harry, but I think you're being rather unfair to Sirius. _

_He is your Godfather after all, _

_Remus. _

Harry's good mood was gone by the time he finished reading and he threw the parchment down on the table with disgust. Draco looked up in shock, raising his eyebrows when he saw Harry's face.

"May I?" he asked, gesturing to the letter.

Harry snorted. "Help yourself. It's bullshit anyway."

Draco read the letter quickly, Ginny reading over his shoulder, before he passed it over to Ron and Hermione.

"I'll be back," Draco murmured, walking away from the table quickly.

"Oh, Harry, I'm so sorry," Hermione said, shaking her head. "Remus is being absolutely ridiculous! Has he really buried his head so far in the sand that he can't see what Sirius is doing wrong?"

Harry shrugged. "I don't know."

The magic was tingling in his hands as he fought to keep his anger down. As furious as he had every right to be, he would not hurt his friends.

"I need to... go. Somewhere. Outside," he said, forcing the words out as he stood up. "Keep hold of that letter, please."

"Do you want one of us to go with you, Harry?" Hermione asked, ever the worrier.

Harry shook his head. "No. I'll see you later."

He left the library, only to run straight into Draco and Snape.

"Come with me, Potter," Snape said, walking quickly toward the staircase. Draco squeezed Harry's shoulder briefly as they passed each other, and Harry nodded at him. Snape led him down the stairs and out through the doors, casting a brief locking spell on the front door of the castle to stop any wandering students from walking out on Harry releasing his magic.

Conjuring five battle dummies, Snape waved his hand towards them. "Go ahead, Potter. Let it out."

And let it out, Harry did. Spell after spell left his hands as he hadn't even thought about drawing his wand. Eventually, a bright white light left him, obliterating what was left of the dummies. As the light diminished, Harry fell to his knees, completely spent and shaking. Snape approached him cautiously.

"Are you alright, Potter?"

Harry nodded tiredly. "I am now. Thank you for that, Sir."

"You did remarkably well, holding onto your anger as you did until you were in a safe environment to release it. The Headmaster will be proud of you. Will you tell me what sent you into such a fury?"

"Draco didn't tell you?"

Snape shook his head. "No, he just said he believed you needed to release some magic at the earliest opportunity."

"He's a really good friend," Harry marvelled quietly. "Remus wrote to me, reprimanding me for hurting Sirius' feelings, basically. I just... You know what, I'll show you the letter. I don't want to think about it again."

Snape nodded, holding out a hand to help Harry to his feet. The walk back to the library was slower, but his friends were all still there waiting.

"Okay now, mate?" Ron asked, raising his eyebrow slightly.

Harry nodded. "Yeah, thanks. Hermione, do you have that letter?"

"Of course," she replied, handing the parchment over. Harry didn't look at it again, just handed it off to Snape before he slumped down in his seat.

"Mangy wolf," Snape snarled quietly, folding the parchment. "Potter, do you mind if I take this up to the headmaster? He should be aware that his Order are harassing you."

Harry chuckled. "Do whatever you want to do with it, Sir. Just burn it when you're done. The words aren't worth the parchment they're written on."

Draco smiled and nodded. "Well said, Harry. You don't need either of them anyway."

"You're right," Harry replied. "I don't."

* * *

"That was quite the display," Albus said, when Severus walked into the office. "What angered Harry so much that he was able to release wild magic?"

"This," Severus replied, handing over the letter as he sat down.

Albus read the letter, his eyes darkening. "Yes, I can see why this would have had such an effect on Harry. I believe it's time I spoke to Harry about the oath that Sirius took as his godfather. Harry should be made aware that he is well within his rights to reject the oath now that he is of age. It is not like he doesn't have just cause."

"The wolf is addled, Headmaster," Snape sneered. "He lives with Black, he see's the mess that the mongrel has made of his life, and yet he lectures Potter. It's ridiculous."

"You know, I've rather noticed you've become quite the Harry supporter, Severus," Albus said, his eyes suddenly twinkling.

Severus shifted, suddenly uncomfortable. "Yes, well... he _has_ grown into quite the young man."

"Indeed he has," Albus agreed. "I am glad the two of you were able to put aside your differences. It pleases me to see you getting along so well."

Rolling his eyes, Snape said, "Just make sure to have that conversation with Potter. He should know he has the option to sever the connection with the Mutt."

"Yes, he should," Albus said, sighing. "I've failed Harry in much over the years, but I'm trying to make up for it now. I won't allow Sirius or Remus to continue in this vein towards him."

Severus nodded. He was satisfied that the Headmaster would take care of the problem. As much as he hated to admit it, he'd grown rather fond of Potter. Not that he'd ever admit that outside of his own head.


	5. Chapter 5

**Part of my Mass Christmas(ish)Post - I hope you enjoy :P Have a very Merry Christmas (If you celebrate it. If not, have a lovely day!)**

**Also, make sure you read the end note! **

* * *

**Chapter 5**

* * *

"Before you leave for the night, Harry, there's something I wish to discuss with you," Dumbledore said quietly, gesturing Harry back into the seat in front of his desk. "Severus brought the letter Remus sent you to my attention. How are you feeling about it now?"

"I'm... angry with Remus. He had no right to reprimanding me when my relationship with my Godfather is absolutely none of his business. I'm angry with Sirius too, but I'm concerned about him. He's destroying himself more and more as time passes, but I have no idea what I could say or do to stop him. He should have had therapy after his name was cleared, but... well. You remember what he was like, Sir."

"Quite. Well, after I witnessed Sirius's dismissal of you here in my office, and reading Remus's letter, I thought it my duty to inform you further of the contract between you and Sirius. Now that you are of age, you are within your rights to dissolve the contract upon the grounds of neglect on Sirius' part. You have the grounds, and it would be completely understandable if you should want to do that."

Harry sighed. "I don't really want to reject him, Headmaster. As much as it pains me, I do love him. I just wish he wasn't so set on his own destruction."

"As Sirius' heir apparent, if you are fearful for his life, you could petition Saint Mungo's to admit him against his will. Given his actions since his freedom was granted, it isn't much of a stretch to imagine that he truly does need medical help, and he undoubtedly would benefit from therapy."

Sitting up straighter in his chair, Harry asked, "How would I petition Saint Mungo's, Sir?"

Dumbledore ruffled through his desk, pulling out stacks of parchment. Finally, he found the one he was looking for. He handed it over to Harry to look at while he put the rest away.

"You fill in that form and send it to the department headed on the top. They'd make the final decision, but if they decided to take him in, they'd do it by force, with Auror assistance if required. You wouldn't be able to see him for the first, I believe, six weeks, but he could write to you during the time. You must understand, Harry, that while I personally think that Sirius would benefit hugely from this, he could be very angry with you, and possibly hurtful with his words."

Harry nodded. "I understand that, Sir. I don't doubt that he'd be angry, but I... I have to try. If this doesn't work... At least I'll know that I tried my best to help him, right?"

The Headmaster smiled slightly. "You're a good man, Harry Potter. I am exceedingly proud of you."

Blushing slightly, Harry dropped his head. "Would you help me fill the form out, Sir?"

"Of course, Harry."

* * *

"Does the Headmaster think they will accept him?" Hermione asked when Harry finished telling his friends about the form he'd filled in for Sirius to be taken to Saint Mungo's.

Harry nodded. "Yes. They'll take him in for an assessment, but honestly, if I can tell he needs help, they'll know it instantly. He's living in the past, and I think that Azkaban did far more damage to him than anyone really realised."

"What about Lupin?" Draco asked, a scowl on his face.

Shrugging, Harry replied, "What am I supposed to do about him? His letter was ridiculous, and honestly, I can't help but believe if he's that good a friend to Sirius, he'll be happy that he's getting the help he so desperately needs."

Ginny nodded. "You're right. I always liked Professor Lupin, but I think he's a bit deluded when it comes to Sirius."

Hermione and Ron both nodded their agreement.

"Remus has been lonely too," Harry murmured. "Regardless of his words to me, I think he truly does love Sirius. He just doesn't want to admit that his best friend is in danger of killing himself with his lifestyle."

"You're more mature than the two of them put together," Ginny muttered, rolling her eyes. "And yet, you still can't tell the time. You've got three and a half minutes to get to your lesson with Professor Snape."

Harry looked at his watch and cursed softly, picking his bag up as he stood. "See you lot in the library in a bit."

Five minutes later, Harry was breathlessly knocking on the door to Snape's lab. When he was called in, he slumped at the desk in front of Snape's.

Quirking an eyebrow, Severus said, "Did you forget about our lesson?"

"Yes, sorry, Sir. I was talking to the others and lost track of time."

"Quite. Well, catch your breath. It's pointless duelling against an opponent that's already about to collapse on the floor."

Harry smiled at the obvious amusement in Snape's tone. "Yes, Sir."

"Did you read the book I recommended on the shields that require more magic to produce?"

Nodding, Harry took the book from his bag, handing it over. "My notes are on small bits of parchment inside the pages."

Snape flipped through the book, stopping to read Harry's notes while Harry's heart finally settled back into it's usual rhythm.

"You seem to have a good grasp on the theory, let's see how you manage with the practical. We'll start with the _Ingentis Clipei_.

Two hours later, dripping in sweat and magically depleted, Harry was once more slumped against the desk. Even Snape, who was usually still in perfect condition at the end of the lessons had rolled his sleeves up and was resting against his own desk, sweat trickling down his face.

"That, was quite the workout. Well done, Potter."

"Thank you, Sir," Harry panted, raising his hand to try and dry his face. "As tired as I am now, that was fun."

Harry was surprised when Snape gave him a faint smile. "Indeed it was. I haven't duelled like that in a long time."

Before Harry could reply, the door opened and the Headmaster walked in, a letter in his hand. "Ah, my boys, you both look like you've run around the castle twice! A good lesson, I hope?"

"Yes, Sir," Harry confirmed, grinning.

"This just came from Saint Mungo's Harry. It was delivered by floo, so you wouldn't have to wait for news."

His good mood slowly swindling, Harry took the letter, slitting open the envelope quickly and pulling the heavy parchment out.

Dear Mr Potter,

We are writing to inform you that your application to have Lord Sirius Black detained for a full medical and mental assessment has been accepted. Lord Black has been detained, and is currently undergoing the assessment.

Should it be required that he remain with us, you will not be able to have contact with him for the first month, after which a decision will be made based on Lord Black's progress.

We will alert you of what further action will be taken once the assessment is complete, which can be any time within one and four days.

Sincerly,

Healer Cairn,

Saint Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries

Harry read the letter through twice, releasing a long breath as he did so. Hopefully, Sirius would finally get the help he clearly needed. Harry handed the letter over to Dumbledore.

"I applied to Saint Mungo's to have Sirius assessed. He need's help and since he wouldn't get it for himself, well... I had to try," he explained to the rather bewildered looking Snape.

"You didn't just want to give up on him," Snape surmised, looking thoughtful.

Harry shrugged but nodded. "He's my Godfather. The bond goes both ways."

* * *

"I can't believe you're not coming to the Christmas Ball," Neville huffed the following morning.

Harry grinned. "I just went to the Winter Ball. Why the hell would I torture myself with another one so soon? Besides, this one isn't even half as important."

"Gran is still making me go," Neville replied, rolling his eyes. "I'm pretty sure she's going to force me to attend them all until the time comes for me to take over."

"I'm not even going to the Christmas Ball," Draco said, looking somewhat smug. "Lucius decided to forgo the niceties this year. I think he's finally deciding to wait until I'm of age, though of course we'll still have to attend both the Summer Ball and the Election parties."

"Oh, god, the Election parties," Harry moaned. "Kill me now. You realise that having both Fudge and Scrimgeour trying to win favour is going to be horrifying, yes?"

"I heard there's going to be a third candidate announced before Christmas," Neville said quietly. "Though of course, we wouldn't know that because it's top secret."

"Ah. Okay. They have my vote because they can't be any worse that the other two," Harry muttered, making Draco chuckle.

"You'd be surprised."

Harry shook his head. "Probably not, in all honesty."

Owls swooped over head, and Harry looked up automatically, unsurprised when Hedwig landed on his shoulder, a letter clamped in her beak.

"Thank's girl."

A second own swooped down, this one landing in front of Hermione, the Merlin seal on the large envelope attached to it's leg. Hermione squealed, her fingers fumbling as she took the letter from the owl, diving into it as soon as she got it free.

"I got in!"

Harry smiled at her, while Ron rolled his eyes.

"As if there was any doubt!"

"Aren't you going to open your letter, Harry?" Ginny asked, frowning at the untouched envelope in front of Harry.

"It's off Remus. I'm not sure if it's a good idea," Harry admitted. "After last time..."

"You managed to hold your temper last time, Harry, I'm sure you can do it again," Ron prodded.

Harry slit the envelope open, slowly pulling out the parchment. As he read, the letters and words swirled around on the page in front of his eyes.

"Harry! Harry, you need to stop," Draco said, pulling the parchment from Harry's hands. To Harry's ears, Draco sounded like he was shouting from the other side of the hall.

"Come on, Potter."

A gentle but firm hand on his arm was pulling him to his feet, leading him somewhere. His eyes wouldn't focus as the magic built up around him, rushing in his ears like wind, blurring his senses from focusing.

"The shield, Potter. Cast the shield. _Ingentis Clipei, _come on, Potter, you can control this."

Harry stumbled over the words, but on his second attempt, he got it._ "Ingentis Clipei." _

He held it until he couldn't, until blackness, welcome, comforting blackness, swallowed him whole.

* * *

Snape caught him before he hit the floor, holding the younger man in his arms. Whatever had caused this episode had been strong, he knew. He lifted Harry easily into his arms, carrying him back into the castle.

He'd led him outside when he saw him loosing his control in the Great Hall, and he was glad he had done so. Severus had never seen anyone hold that Shield for longer than five minutes, but Potter had held it for fifteen before he depleted his magic.

"Severus? Is he okay?"

"He depleted his magic entirely," Severus replied quietly as the Headmaster fell into step beside him. "I'm not sure what brought this episode about, but we need to ensure it isn't repeated. He cannot keep depleting himself to nothing, you know how dangerous that can be."

"A letter, another from Remus. Draco handed it to me before he went to class. I'm rather surprised he himself didn't release some magic, he was actually shaking with his own fury."

"Let me see."

"When we get Harry settled in the hospital wing," Dumbledore agreed. The two men walked in silence, until they reached the wing, where Severus settled Harry on his usual bed. Poppy came out immediately, tutting worriedly, as she looked Harry over.

"He'll be fine, Poppy. He depleted his reserves quite soundly and passed out. He just needs some rest," Severus assured her. He'd always been fond of Poppy Pomfrey, she was one of the few people in the castle that had a proper respect for potions.

"What caused it?" she asked, tucking a blanket around Harry.

"A rather large emotional upheaval," Dumbledore replied, looking sadly at the sleeping teen. "He will be fine, with time. However, I believe Severus and myself have some investigating to do. Send word to my office when he's awake please, my dear."

"Of course, Headmaster."

"Come, Severus.

"Let me see that letter," Severus demanded as soon as the two of them were in Dumbledore's office. The Headmaster handed it over, watching the Potions Master with unconcealed curiosity.

"I'll kill him," Severus snarled, taking a step towards the fireplace.

"Now, Severus, be rational. Does that sound like Remus, kind, caring, compassionate, Remus Lupin, to you? I had my suspicions after the first letter, but this one confirms it. There is something fishy afoot, my friend. I believe we must visit the house Sirius and Remus have been sharing. It's an old Black house, and you know the many... interesting objects that can be found in the Black Family inventory."

Severus let the parchment flutter to the floor before he nodded, scowl still in place. There had better be an explanation for it, or he would make the wolf suffer for his words. If anyone were to pick it up, they would understand his anger.

_You had your own Godfather sectioned because poor precious baby Potter didn't get enough attention. You disgust me. Your parents would be ashamed to call you their son._

* * *

**Don't hate me, please! There is a reason for Remus and Sirius acting as they have been, I promise. I hope you enjoyed, please drop a review on your way out :D**


End file.
